The learning process is primarily built on viewing (e.g., reading, watching or hearing) informational and digesting it. In some contexts, this information is identified by others (e.g., a teacher). In other contexts, the presentation of the material is partly or entirely by chance circumstance. In yet other contexts, a motivated learner seeks particular knowledge and searches for relevant information.
Finding relevant information can be a difficult and frustrating task. A number of results returned for a given search is often very large, thereby precluding a learner from considering each search result. Unfortunately, many of the search results are of little to no interest to the learner, thereby causing the learner to lose time and to become frustrated.